


Клетка

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Five Years Later, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В комнате заперты двое, и к закату один должен убить другого. Или, если повезет - себя.





	Клетка

**Author's Note:**

> 5YL!Ямамото\5YL!Гокудера

\- Помнишь, мы хотели завести собаку? - улыбается Ямамото, разглядывая потолок, покрытый тонкою сетью трещин. Сеть змеится и колышется в жарком воздухе — кондиционер перестал работать полчаса назад. Она падает, падает вниз, накрывает их обоих с головой, и Ямамото чувствует себя рыбой, бьющейся изо всех сил, застрявшей накрепко в тугой леске ячеек. Застрявшей намертво.  
\- Не мы, ты хотел, ты, ты! - кричит Гокудера, стискивая кулаки и прижимая их ко лбу. Волосы у него взмокли и липнут к вискам и шее. Ямамото хотел бы сцеловать испарину с его кожи, но один раз он уже получил звонкую затрещину, и время для второй еще не пришло. Пока что.  
Гокудера стонет тихо и надрывно, всаживая кулаки в стену с облупившейся краской.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо успокаивает его Ямамото, следя за мечущейся фигурой из-под полуприкрытых век. Честно говоря, ему ужасно хочется спать, но он боится уснуть — и проснуться в этой комнате один.   
\- Черт тебя возьми, как можно быть таким непробиваемым кретином? Как можно быть таким спокойным, ты же просто идешь у них на поводу, ты как кусок мяса, который сам идет к ним на обед! Я не хочу быть скотиной на убой! Отдай мне его! Отдай его мне, и я запихну его в твою чертову глотку, придурок!  
Гокудера подлетает к нему, но Ямамото смотрит на него пристально, медленно обнажая лезвие меча. Тот отскакивает прочь к стене с протяжным воем.  
\- Придурок, придурок, придурок, - частит он, ссаживая кулаки о шершавую поверхность.  
Ямамото снова прикрывает глаза устало. Когда они подрались — кажется, час назад? Или два? - все нервное возбуждение ушло из него и перекинулось на Гокудеру. Теперь тот бесится за двоих, а с момента, как сломался кондиционер, и вовсе озверел. Или его выключили? Это не имеет значения.  
Ямамото прячет меч обратно в ножны и поглаживает рукоять кончиками пальцев. Вторую ладонь он держит в кармане, крепко сжимая в кулаке круглую капсулу забавного цвета клубничной жвачки.  
Жизнь Гокудеры.  
И его собственную смерть.  
Гокудера сползает на пол и обессиленно приваливается спиной к стене. Костяшки пальцев у него кровоточат.  
\- Ничего, - шепчет он сам себе. - Рано или поздно ты уснешь, и я засуну тебе это чертово противоядие в глотку.  
\- Или я тебе, - улыбается Ямамото, но Гокудера не смотрит на него, словно его тут и вовсе нет. Он глядит в пол и автоматическими движениями оттирает известку со штанов.   
Ямамото улыбается так широко, что, кажется, лицо вот-вот треснет.  
Когда они пришли в себя здесь, занимался рассвет. Так сказал им по громкой связи тот, кто запер их. Еще он сказал, что им обоим ввели яд, а капсула с противоядием лишь одна. И если кто-то из них не выпьет ее, на закате сюда придут забирать трупы.  
\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет Гокудера, закрыв глаза и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. - Выпей ее. Выпей ее и убей их всех. И... и... живи... собаку заведи... ты... хотел... Нет! - вскидывается он, трет ладонями виски. - Я не сплю, нет, черта с два я засну!  
Спросонья он выглядит взъерошенным и растерянным, как ребенок. Он крепко сжимает кулаки, но его губы дрожат — и Ямамото не выдерживает.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги, и идет к Гокудере. Как же сложно врать, особенно ему, никогда не выходило. Но на этот раз придется играть до конца. - Хорошо, я выпью ее и изрублю на куски всех этих ублюдков. За тебя. За нас. Только...  
Гокудера вскидывает на него лихорадочно горящие глаза, ожидая подвоха. Ямамото улыбается ему мягко, со всей нежностью, на какую способен, и медленно опускается на пол, отложив катану в сторону.  
\- Иди ко мне, - говорит он и касается щеки Гокудера осторожно. - Еще один раз. Один. Иди ко мне.   
Тот набрасывается на него, как стихийное бедствие, как вихрь. Он валит его на пол, нависает сверху и медлит пару секунд, вглядываясь в лицо пристально. Заметил подвох? Заметил? Сердце бешено бьется, но спустя мгновение Гокудера обрушивается на него шквалом, целует исступленно, прижимается искусанным ртом и сдирает с них обоих мокрую от пота одежду.   
\- Тише... Тише, - шепчет Ямамото, помогая ему стянуть влажную футболку и высвободить ноги из липнущих штанин. Он прижимает Гокудеру к себе, гладит острые лопатки и напряженные мышцы, стискивает ладонями предплечья и укладывает его на себя, гладя по голове.  
\- Еще раз, - хрипло выдыхает ему в шею Гокудера, и у Ямамото проходит мороз по коже. - Да, еще один раз... Быстрее!  
Он боится, что нам не хватит времени до заката, думает Ямамото. Они оба потеряли счет часам, но сейчас это кажется ему совершенно неважным. Он смачивает пальцы слюной и осторожно проводит между ягодиц Гокудеры. Тот коротко стонет и подается бедрами навстречу, насаживаясь сам. Ямамото целует слипшиеся от пота стрелки светлых ресниц, скользит губами по переносице, по нахмуренным страдальчески бровям и наконец вытаскивает пальцы, крепко сжимая их на бедрах Гокудеры.  
Он входит в него медленно и бережно, но Гокудера сам опускается резко, охая и распахивая глаза. Он поднимается вверх, так что член почти выскальзывает из него, и снова опускается. Ямамото кажется, что он попал под снежную лавину, она накрывает его с головой, волна за волной, до белых точек за зажмуренными веками. Он вскидывает бедра, ловит ладонью взмокший затылок и резко дергает Гокудеру на себя, впиваясь в губы жадно, голодно, не в состоянии насытиться.   
Нет. Это не может быть последний раз. Нет, пожалуйста, нет...  
\- Пожалуйста, - выстанывает Гокудера, насаживаясь на него до упора. - Черт, о, черт... Ну же!  
Ямамото сжимает пальцы на его члене, делает пару резких движений, трет головку — и Гокудера изливается ему в ладонь с громким криком, который звоном отдается у него в ушах. Ямамото двигает бедрами резко, удерживая Гокудеру на себе, и кончает, закусив губу и глядя неотрывно в расфокусированные, сияющие глаза.  
Они тяжело дышат, остывая медленно в этой духоте. Воздух кажется раскаленным, но они не спешат отлепиться друг от друга.   
\- Сейчас бы в душ, - лениво тянет Гокудера и вдруг фыркает насмешливо.  
\- Что? - весело спрашивает Ямамото.  
\- Собака... Нет, ну ты и придурок... Ты сам как огромный глупый щенок, ну куда тебе о ком-то заботиться.  
\- Я могу, - охотно отвечает Ямамото и треплет его по волосам. - Хочешь душ? Сейчас будет!  
Он поднимается на ноги, немного пошатываясь, и достает из ножен меч. Один резкий взмах, пара слов — и на них льется настоящий тропический ливень, хлещет по обнаженной коже.  
\- Ты... - шепчет Гокудера потрясенно, вскакивает на ноги и натягивает штаны, прыгая на одной ноге по стремительно растущим лужам. - Ты когда это придумать успел?  
\- Недавно. Просто не успел показать тебе.  
Гокудера подходит к нему, молча утыкаясь лбом в плечо. Не успел. Не успел. Не успел. В голове стучит размеренно и четко сожаление, переходящее в злость. Он сжимает пальцы на катане и делает еще один замах — дождь становится сильнее. Они стоят по щиколотку в воде, спустя несколько минут — уже по колено. Ямамото ждет, когда же волны накроют их с головой, но вдруг слышит изумленное:  
\- Там трещина, - Гокудера показывает на крошечный водоворот в углу комнаты. - Прекрати это. Останови, ну же, придурок!  
Дождь затихает, и он следит, как завороженный, как вода медленно, чертовски медленно, но все же исчезает в едва заметной трещине между стеной и полом.  
\- Как мы ее не заметили? - шепчет Ямамото.  
\- Там краска присохла, - нетерпеливо поясняет Гокудера. - Сверху замазали чем-то, поленились как следует заделать, кретины. А от воды все размокло.  
\- Ты можешь...  
\- Если я засуну туда динамит, стену может разнести. И нас с тобой вместе с ней, - пожимает плечами Гокудера, но глаза его уже горят азартом.  
Вот. Самое время. Ямамото улыбается и подходит к нему, целуя глубоко. Тот отскакивает от него, закашлявшись.  
\- Ты идиот! Идиот! Я же ее проглотил! У них наверняка есть еще, мы могли бы добраться до них и достать еще одну!  
\- Мы обязательно доберемся до них, - кивает ему Ямамото.  
\- Вот теперь — точно, - мрачно заверяет Гокудера.   
И Ямамото ему верит.


End file.
